Reencuentros inesperados
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Los encuentros de Alfred con Arthur son aleatorios, random, como el reproductor de música de Alfred. Esta vez el británico está desnudo y mojado frente a él, sólo con una toalla en la mano. USxUK.


Esta trama, historia, narración no me pertenecen, es de una revista, por Gustabo Santander, me pareció tan USxUK que la puse con ellos y un par detallitos más :D

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho :3

Arthur ha vuelto a aparecer en mi vida, aunque esta vez entra a mi pieza sólo con una toalla en la mano, luego la lleva a su cabeza. Me mira desde la puerta con sus profundos ojos verdes, me quedo estupefacto con la imagen de ese cuerpo que tanto conozco, recorriendo con la mirada los detalles que conforman a ese grandioso hombre, algunos de ellos, memorizados en un encuentro anterior. Posee un manto de piel clara y nívea, un par de lunares y unas gruesas cejas arriba de sus penetrantes esmeraldas, me encantan las formas que de delinean en su espalda, recuerdo que trataba de reconstruir figuritas con ellas.

La luz del baño lo ilumina desde atrás. Minutos antes ha pasado un buen rato en la ducha caliente abierta, cayendo sobre él, valorizando su entorno y, aunque no he estado ahí para verlo, a pesar de ser lo que más he querido hacer... lo he imaginado recibiendo el estremecedor líquido en su espalda, en su rostro, sumido en la tranquilidad de un baño largo, sin preocupaciones, pensando quién sabe qué, preguntándose tal vez en que momento volvió a llegar a mi cama, tratando de esbozar una explicación que sustente sus actos, haciendo un recuento de los hechos, desandando el camino que nos trajo nuevamente a este punto, no nos habíamos visto hace tiempo, cenamos en un restaurante italiano con un animado camarero de cabellos castaños.

Él me contó que hace dos meses había terminado con su novia y yo dejé caer una sonrisa estúpida e indiscreta, feliz de que la haya dejado, a esa tonta... que quizás era mejor que yo, y después esa conversación tanto tiempo aplazada, humedecida por varias copas de vino que a él le suelen fascinar nos llevo a mi casa...

Una nube de vapor empaña el dock donde tengo mi iPod que prendió antes de abrir la llave del agua, haciendo correr las canciones en random, aleatorias como nuestros encuentros.

Pero ahora él está justo delante mío, mirándome desde los pies de la cama con un gesto que no llego a comprender muy bien, lo siento Artie, nunca fui bueno para esas cosas.

Quizás también sea porque no le presto del todo atención a su rostro, concentrándome en las curvas de su cuerpo. Lo veo secar las puntas de su cabello con la toalla, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y apretando la tela contra su rubio cabello. Me encanta observarlo así, libre de prejuicios, osado como cuando éramos adolescentes y él un punk. Me gusta vivir pensar en que su cuerpo podría contener el mío, que podría tomarlo nuevamente como si volviera a ser sólo mío.

Arthur me ha preguntado con ironía si tengo un secador de pelo.

–Sí, creo que en el cajón...–

–No quiero saber quien lo dejo allí, tan ordenado, raro en ti Alfred...–dice reprobatorio y sonriente.

Me impulso para levantarme y meterme también a la ducha algo abochornado por las reacciones que aún causa ese inglés en mí, algo en mis pantalones, algo de dolor en mi corazón.

–¿Así que te vas de nuevo de viaje? ¿cuándo?–me pregunta quedo y despacio después del baño.

–Pasado mañana. Estaré casi un mes afuera –le respondo.

–Já, mal momento para volvernos a ver...–dice mientras busca su bóxer y lo desliza por sus finas y deliciosas piernas, su gesto es indescifrable, me angustia verlo, quiero sacarle algo más concreto de sus labios, pero sé que no puedo.

–Arthur...–resoplo.

–Parece que estamos condenados a despedirnos siempre...–lo miro sin responderle, saltándome ese juego que siempre echa a perder las mañanas.

–Es muy temprano aún... ¿qué tal si voy a tu casa y me tratas de envenenar con algo de tu comida? así tú no vas a trabajar con la misma ropa y yo trato de mantenerme despierto con algún café por allá que me mantenga despierto después de desvelarme gracia a cierta persona...–

Él me sonríe suavemente en señal de aceptación, no sin antes darme un golpe por el comentario de su comida.

–¡Que considerado!– me ironiza tirándome la toalla mojada en la cabeza mientras recoge la ropa tirada en la alfombra, la misma que le arrebate anoche como una bestia.

Lo sé, esto nos está matando, no quiero más despedidas, uno de los dos debe decirlo: necesitamos volver.

**N.A:** Me lo imaginé tan ellos dos, vamos, si son el uno para el otro, sé que no necesitan a alguien más, ellos saben que no lo necesitan, sólo tienen que decirlo, par de idiotas, que viva el USxUK :3


End file.
